my precious day
by Sadako22
Summary: this is a short storry about OOC and Saitou Hajime! * u * Hakuouki SSL, oneshot!


_well... this is what I'm thinking all in this day... ahahaha, idk if this is waifu post or what, and this is...kinda weird. so if any of you read it, i hope you bear with it lol._

* * *

_Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.._

Already 2 hours since school end this day. I just sat on my chair in this empty classroom, looking out from window beside my chair. Should i heading back first? But.. I don't want. I grabbed my bag and laid my head on my desk. _He still in his committee room_? My eyes looked at a red package with heart shape in my bag. It has been a week I didn't meet Saito, my senior and also boyfriend, a member of student committee. "Are you really that busy, huh..?" I mumbled to myself while put my face on my bag.

My thoughts already flashed back our memory when first time I met him, when I didn't know anything about this new school, when he always helped me, and.. when I confess to him. (well, i don't want say that he confess to me because... i dont even know lol) I don't want become his trouble in his works. I already checked him on his class, but Okita-senpai, his bestfriend said that he also didn't see him since lunch break. Why suddenly i feel so difficult..?

I closed my eyes, tried to take a nap, to calm my brain. "I miss you.." I mumbled before I closed my eyes properly, and hugging my bag. I just really hope time went so fast, so i could meet him, probably.

I just heard a wind entered through a window beside me. This class is so silent and kinda.. lonely. I still closed my eyes, felt all this silent moment in this class. _I miss you, Saito-senpai._. That's the only words in my thoughts. That's the only I thought now. It just a week, but I felt like almost a month. I even know that this is pathethic but I couldn't help myself. I really missed him..

_Drak!_

Suddenly I heard a sound, and that's not the wind. I opened my eyes slowly and vaguely looked a big hand on my head. So warm. Is someone there..? Or is it just a dream? I didn't even know until I heard a voice, almost like whisper. "Sorry.." Yes, that's what I heard. But wait, I knew that voice..

I opened my eyes, and saw a boy with purple hair aand blue eyes in front of me, looked away from me. I couldn't seeing his face properly because his hands covered a side of his face. "Saito-senpai..?"

He gasped and pulled his hand from my head. "Oh, you're wake up. Why are you here? Shouldn't you already go home?" He asked me and stood up.

"I'm waiting for you." I smiled happily, because at least I met him, I really met him. "How about your work?"

"Aa, it's end for this day." He said and grabbed his bag. "Should we go home?"

I nodded and hug my bag, ran to him. I felt so happy thaat could walk like this with him. And suddenly I realized about my chocolate. "Ah, Sa-Saito-senpai!"

He stopped and looked at me, with a curious look. I grabbed my chocolate in my bag, kept all of my braveness, and gave my chocolate to him. "T... This is.. for you.." And all I could see just.. A surprised look.

I swallowed my words, and looked down, while my hands still gave that chocolate. "I... I know you don't like sweets.. I.. I just..." I lost my words. I lost them. I felt like i wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I swallowed my tears. My feelings.. didn't reach him..? When I thought about that, my chest so hurt. _Why so difficult? He's my boyfriend, right..? But this moment.._ "uh...I'm sorry if this is troubling you... Saito-senpai, I love you..." At least I said it.

Silent. Yes. Awkward. I just closed my eyes so hard. What if he want to break up because i just in his way of working? I know that he's not like that but.. I'm still scared. Scared about my own thoughts about...

"Why are confessing your feelings again?" He let out a chuckled and took my chocolate. "Thank you, Amel. And.." He cough awkwardly and turned around, "I miss you too.."

_Eh...? Did I say that I miss him or what..? Did I..._ And suddenly I remembered my mumble in my nap. _Did he... hear it? _I couldn't help myself from deep blushing on my face._  
_

"I'm sorry for letting you all alone.. This week kinda busy, so.." He started scratched his head, "I'm sorry for not being beside you for a week." He smiled and pat my head.

So warm. His hands... I felt like my heart already flied away. I felt that I could die in happiness now. I just... really glad met him, really glad that I loved him and.. he loved me too. I just.. really happy now. "It's okay, Saito-senpai! I really love you.." I smiled brightly and walked beside him while he's smiling to me.

This is... really my precious valentine day in my life.

* * *

_WEELLLL~ I'm sorry because this is so short._

_I just... kinda want to write this for Saito. hehehe... Saito, I love you!_


End file.
